The advent of the monofilament plastic fishing line while advantageous in many respects has created knot typing problems for fishermen. The monofilament line is very fine and is a clear or semi-clear plastic. The line is difficult to see for many fishermen, particularly fishermen with eyesight problems such as those requiring bifocal or trifocal glasses. Thus, it can be quite frustrating to tie a knot in a monofilament line, particularly under conditions often times encountered while fishing. Moreover, the angular usually finds he or she doesn't have enough hands when trying to secure such a line with a complex knot to itself, or to a fishhook, lure or the like. While knot tying jigs have been provided, these are usually the type used on work bench and are generally not suitable, either for coping with monofilament line, or for field use. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable and compact knot typing jig which will enable an angler more easily to form knots in monofilament line in the field.